Ruins
by RescueMissPotts
Summary: Extremis has involved and now is Tony Stark's worst nightmare. The city is under control and only society's in hiding, fighting to survive are his only hope. But when Tony's loved ones are torn from him he must do everything in his power to save them no matter what it costs
1. Goodbye

_The bags were thrown off the stairs in a huge mess, regardless of what they contained. A fear was in the air, a fear and pain that only one could feel. This was radiating off Tony Stark as he threw everything over the stair rail of his house. Anything and everything that belonged to Pepper. He tried to ignore Pepper yelling at him frantically, trying to get some sense into him, but Tony's sense had been made up. It shattered him at the very least, but there was nothing he could do. _

_"Please Tony," Pepper begged "We can sort this out, you don't have to do this"._

_Tony continued in a rush, his mind flashing before him. Nothing was more important at this point of time than Pepper's safety, even if that included her being a million miles away. She had to realize this was the way it had to be. This city wasn't safe for any of them anymore and he refused her to be caught in this nightmare._

_"Theres nothing to sort out," he shouted as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around "Im not having you become like them"_

_He was now panting in frustration, breaking at the pain in Pepper's eyes, eyes lined with nights of tears and no sleep. She didn't deserve this pain, she didn't deserve this life. _

_"Tony, you can't send me away" tears were breaking into Pepper's eyes._

_The tears shoved into Tony's heart, but he knew this was all for the right reasons. He grabbed the last shard of her clothing that still contained her scent before running down the stairs, her voice echoing around the room._

_"You're not making this any easier for me Pepper"._

_"You're not thinking rationally thats why"._

_At the bottom Tony threw the clothes on the ground and stood right up in her face, their eyes locked together._

_"This is dangerous Pepper, you have no idea how dangerous," Tony strained, trying to keep himself composed, but coming out bluntly "Do you think if there was any other way I wouldn't do that instead? Honey," his hand lightly stroking her cheek "I can't live without you!"._

_"Then don't send me away"._

_He couldn't say he didn't contemplate it. He did. Every night, racking his brains to maybe there was a way he could keep her by his side without a threat, but that was impossible. She was his hugest risk and her welfare always clouded over his selfish thoughts._

_"You'll be much safer"._

_His eyes drifted behind Pepper as he saw Happy enter the room, his face serious or at least he was showing that facade. On top of Pepper's safety he also had Happy in his thoughts. The plan was Happy and Pepper leaveing together, he could protect her, as long as they were away from the harm. He trusted Happy with her complete safety. He bugged him that it wouldn't be his safety, but it was enough._

_"You can't do this to me Tony!" she screamed hitting Tony's chest in frustration "YOU ARENT THINKING AT ALL ABOUT HAPPY AND I, ITS ALL YOURSELF! DO YOU THINK IM SO INCAPABLE OF PROTECTING MYSELF?"_

_It was as if fire flamed in her eyes, against her ginger hair revealing a wild, determined side of her. The fiery willpower that had bugged Tony about his choice._

_He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers._

_"The car's ready for Miss Potts, Mr. Stark" Happy said lowly._

_"You'll be safe Pepper please," Tony whispered "Maybe in time we'll find each other again. I know we will"._

_"Tell me its a dream Tony, just wake me up"._

_Tony refused to cry "Happy will keep you safe, I will keep you safe" he looked up at Happy and walked over to him "Protect my girl, never let her leave your sight" he croaked giving Happy a huge hug._

_Happy hugged tightly back "With my life Tony"._

_He patted his back and watched as Happy gathered Pepper's gear and took it to the car. His life was falling apart around him. He was losing everyone he cared about or loved, but there was one more thing._

_"Jarvis," Tony said, looking around the room "Follow them all the way"._

_"As you wish sir"._

_It was something he'd made up. It had scared him. His suits, his protection, Dum-E even, would be going with them. He'd had nothing but himself and his nightmares. _

_"You're giving everything Tony, you're exposed" Pepper croaked, watching as two of Tony's suits walked up to them. One was Heartbreaker, the other a threatening looking machine._

_Tony completely ignored her "Jarvis, protect them with everything"._

_"Of course sir"._

_Tony walked over to Pepper pulling her close "Just stay alive for me" he whispered._

_Pepper closed her eyes nodding. He hated feeling her pain. He had never expected something like this to happen where all his strength had to leave him._

_"Be safe okay honey?," she said, tears escaping into her voice "YOU keep alive for me. I love you too much to let you go"._

_"I love you to Pepper" he whispered, pulling her into their last kiss. The bliss she gave him, the strength._

_He didn't want it to end and it wouldn't have a Pepper didn't pull slightly away. She was now a tearful wreak that looked nothing like a strong woman he knew and loved. _

_"You know I will"._

_Pepper squeezed his hand tightly, before turning away and exciting the room in sobs enough to break the most hardest of hearts. He saw the rest of his suits fly past the window as the sound of a motor started and slowly got more distant. _

_From now he couldn't contact them, couldn't call his suits to his aid, couldn't tell Pepper goodnight. This was now his life. He broke down on the floor and huddled into himself._

_"Sir?"_

_"Jarvis what are you still doing here" Tony barked in fright._

_"I've left you some things up stairs you may need, I couldn't just let you go on your own"._

_Tony actually started to cry, he couldn't tell if relief or pain "Thank you Jarvis, now go, you've been a best friend"._

_"Pleasure to serve you sir" And with that everything went quite and Tony indeed knew he was alone and vunerable. His life was empty and from now on his life would be on run. Everyone was after him. Everyone wanted him dead and sending Happy and Pepper to a whole new side of the country hopefully would keep them safe enough, but as for him, sitting alone in the big room of a life he'd once lived, his life was a ticking timebomb. He'd have to fight to survive, have to hunt, have to live a life of security from something he hardly knew anything about. The threats he had been getting from everywhere, they were telling him something wasn't right and more and more were becoming against him, but why? _

_He lay huddled on the ground, not wanting to leave or move. Everyone was in danger. This was serious. _

_He forced himself up and touched his arc reactor. But he was Iron Man, hunted. And a whole new story and adventure was about to be uncovered. Whether that killed him or not._


	2. The Hunted

Tony jerked awake from his dream, grasping on to the last vision of home. His dreams seemed to always replay the same old footage of his last goodbyes as if it loved to haunt him and even though it had been three months since that day it still remained fresh in his mind like a scar.

He yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. The sun was hardly even peeking over the horizon keeping the slight chill in the air as he lay in his sleeping bag on the concrete of a construction site of a apartment building complex. It was hardly star rating accommodation, but it was covered and thats all that mattered.

_Time to wake up._

He jumped out of his sleeping bag and stuffed it in his backpack, as well as making sure he had everything he'd need. As well as carrying a spare set of clothing occasionally sneaking into a laundry mat to wash them, Jarvis had given him a huge pack of gear to keep him safe and give him an advantage. A homesick feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach, but he shook it off and focused himself.

This had been his life for the last 3 months, living on and around the city, never settling down into one place long enough. He didn't know who he was trying to hunt down, but he was trying to find hints that possibly could lead him to what was going on. All he now could find was his face everywhere with 'Dead or Alive' pasted underneath it. He was now famous for all the wrong reasons. So far he'd stayed well hidden from public eye. Occasionally he'd slip up and have to fight his way out of it. He didn't understand why everyone that realized who he was would attack him. At first it had come as a shock. How dare they try to attack him, but after it kept happening Tony began to realize that nobody wanted him to be roaming. They all wanted him. All these normal looking citizens. He'd learnt fighting skills due to this, how to stay under the radar and how to live a street life. This was all so far from how he'd once lived and yet he'd adapted to his new lifestyle.

Once packed up, making sure nothing revealed his stay, he pulled his hood over his head, put on sunglasses and walked through the construction site. He looked around cautiously and alert, ready for anything that might try and take him on. If he knew one thing about everyone who had tried to attack him, it was that their strength was nothing he could match. Something way too supernatural. It reminded him of a virus like upgrade your body could have called Extremis, but worse and that worried him. What could be worse then that?

He pulled out his location scanner which revealed a map of exactly where he was. He wasn't completely alone. The pack that Jarvis had told him to take contained little things like the location scanner. Simple tech that wasn't too obvious.

His stomach growled "Slightly more hungry than I was last night" he mumbled. The scanner registered to his words and brought up the closet dairy.

Tony gave a little smile and followed the directions.

It was still early morning, most people were still asleep or just waking up. He missed sleep, he missed being able to relax, but in his situation sleep was a distant figure of his imagination.

Once he retched the dairy he stopped outside it and pulled out a little device. Another scanning device, but this time for security. It brought up every video camera and alarm that was situated in or around the building. A little bit of hacking never hurt as he quickly used his software to hack into everyone of them, turning them off completely.

While that was in operation, he quickly put on disposable gloves and started picking at the lock smiling in relief as the door opened. No alarm sounded as he walked into the shop and quickly got to work grabbing food, drinks, sweets and other objects he needed. Never would in his life would he imagine ever thieving, but this was in order for survival. He stuffed what he could in his bag which was starting to get extremely heavy, the rest he carried, munching hungrily on a container of Pringles he had. He ran as fast as he could out of the shop not stopping to look back or take a breath. The sun was now beginning to rise as he ran, desperately trying to find some refuge he could seek. His shadows were fading fast and the sound of car motors were starting to seep into the air. Welcome to another day of his hunted life.

He ran down an alley, his feet splashing in the damp puddles the sun never touched. Even an abandoned shop would be wonderful right now. Fear was creeping into him before he jerked to a stop in front of an electronic store.

The window TV's were playing and with a sinking feeling on TV there was footage of his house, the only place he knew as home being blown up to kingdom come. It was replayed footage from the day before. He'd only heard people talking about it, but now he could see it. Destroy the place he might try to return to. He watched as his whole life fell into the ocean, surrounded by helicopters. Why was everyone doing this? Why were they trying to kill him?

He felt sick to his stomach as then a picture of him popped up. He couldn't hear what the reporter was saying, but he was guessing it had something to do with his warrant of arrest. The words scrolling at the bottom of the screen read "The search still continues for Tony Stark". He knew too well it was the wrong kind of search.

If the posters layering of his arrest on the power poles and fences didn't confirm that already. In everyones eyes he was nothing but a criminal. He didn't know who exactly was the main culprit, but it seemed the whole city was. Something strange and horrible was going on and it chilled him to the bone.

Hearing footsteps he ran around the corner and hid behind a dumpster watching as a group walked past. He wasn't risking a thing. He'd come this far alive. Even though the group were teenagers he knew better than to trust anyone. To him everyone was an enemy. Times like this he just wanted to ring Pepper, just to hear her voice, but there was no way for him to do that now. Her safety always pushed to the front of his mind.

Once they passed he slipped out again and tried to blend it. He walked casually hoping not to draw any attention if he did happen to cross paths. He admitted it, he was terrified. They looked at him as if they were looking right through him, as if they could see he was just a disguise. But luckily this time nobody pulled him over or just lunged at him from the other side of the street. His head was always down.

He walked down another alley and stopped for a break. His heart never stopped racing and a warm from his arc reactor was almost burning through his clothes. When would this horror stop?

Slowly he took out a bottle of water and packet of crisps, trying to quickly down the two. He was now a pro at rushing food even if it still made him feel sick, but consuming food was of more importance. He was sitting on the cold ground against a brick wall before he noticed a little door across from him. He took off his sunglass to see if he was seeing right. He was. A steel looking door almost blending into the shadow. It looked like the type of door that would lead to an underground nightclub, but by the looks nobody was rushing to it even if they knew it was there. Maybe he could hide there for a while.

He walked over and tried to open the door.

_Locked._

He sighed and began to tug at the knob, rattling it and force turning it. It was locked from the inside. Before he even thought about beginning to pick the lock he felt a presence behind him. He froze, his heart pounding in his ears. He was sure he hadn't heard footsteps.

"What do you think you're doing?" a gruff male voice said from behind.

He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see. He just wanted to be beamed up. But there was no way out of this. He had to face the music, or face death.


	3. The Others

Tony kept still, his back remained turned to the others.

_Now what?_

His backpack was where he'd left it, holding his weapons and everything he needed. He knew he should have kept that against him no matter what.

"I said what are you doing?" the gruff voice asked louder.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and fiddled with a little metal ball he had hid away. He hoped and prayed that this would work. He spun around and whipped out the metal ball from his pocket before smashing it into the ground in front of everyone. Smoke and fire exploded from the little ball causing everyone to get knocked back.

Tony staggered into the wall before regaining himself and beginning to run back through the alley.

"AFTER HIM" he heard someone shout followed by a parade of footsteps slamming into the cracked concrete.

Adrenaline pulsed through Tony as his legs fell into a natural rhythm of flee. However his visitors were catching up. He rounded the corner and gasped as his feet lost traction on the wet concrete, causing him to smash side on into the tin fence. Pain ran up his side and throw his foot, but he kept moving, desperate to get away and not have to fight.

"STOP" someone yelled, but Tony knew much better then to stop. Never never stop.

Only did he realize the turn he'd taken was a mistake when he saw a blank brick wall emerge in front of him. He skipped to a stop, desperate looking at his surrounds, hoping that offered him a way to escape, but all that was offered was a dumpster. His sides were heaving with effort, but now all he could do was turn and fight his oppresses. He clenched his fists as he turned around and stared at them from under his hood. If this was it, he was going to take them all down. His eyes locked with an older man that stood in front of the group. They all looked so normal, clothes looking a bit grubby. Some had scars, some had wounds. It looked like they had all been through a war. All six of them stood there, their bodies in a position ready to fight. Anger ran through their eyes along with something else Tony couldn't read.

The guy stared back at him eyes still locked. His eyes went blank and if he'd just realized something, or noticed someone. Before the guy could open his mouth Tony ran at that group. He didn't have a plan or one idea how this would work but the word he knew was to attack. His fists came in contact with flesh, his foot stamped into shins and feet. He was swarmed by bodies grabbing and punching him. As well as trying to get in his own punches, he awkwardly dodgy knives that were thrusted at him. He managed to kick a gun out of one man's hand in one instant. As one man he couldn't fight them all, as one man he couldn't do much. Punches went into his side, elbows in contact with his face. He stumped away out of the group spitting out blood and gasping for breaths before getting tackled to the ground by a woman. He guessed woman didn't like him anymore either. He wasn't one for hitting a woman, but the punch she gave him was enough to make him realize she was a threat. With all his strength he pushed her off him and stumbled up. He gathered his feting and ran, sweat pouring down his temples mixing with blood. For some reason these people weren't fighting like they had previously fought. They thought more clumsy and weak, like him, but that still didn't mean they handy done damage. Blood and oxygen surge red through his body as he forced his throbbing heavy body to run.

All of a sudden Tony felt cold metal chains wrap around his legs, causing him to scream as his legs were pulled back from under him sending him smashing and sliding along the ground. Stars filled his vision and he rolled himself over and watched as one of the group approached him, face set grim. As the guy approached Tony gathered all the power in his lower back, knees pulled up to his chin. As soon as the guy leant over him Tony thrusted his feet into the man's chest causing him to gasp and fly backwards. Tony was gasping as he rolled back over and started crawling with his arms, trying to kick and shake off the chains that tied his legs together. His body was throbbing in protest, but wasn't over just yet. Then he felt a sharp zapping pain shoot him in the back. He screamed in agony as pain swept through his nerves, causing his body to convulse. His chest was throbbing as the electric feeling current connected with his arc reactor causing his screams to raise. His chest was burning, it was going to explode. The pain was unbearable, causing his body to loose control.

"STOP, YOU'LL KILL HIM!" the gruff voice should, growing closer.

Tony's screams were becoming deafening and mumbled as his mouth filled with blood before his mind collapsed under the pain. Silence. Darkness. Nothing.

** …..**

_"Tony, Tony, please wake up"._

Dreams, strange things. Your only escape from reality, but in turn giving you a false reality that you want to live. That you become too dependent on.

_"Tony honey, please wake up"._

_Pepper?_

Then there are the dreams they cause you pain. They are so dark, that it drags depression and horror out of even the most happy and brightest soul in the universe.

_"Tony, wake up….waaake…..uppp…."._

_No come back please!._

But in the end its all just a dream. Its all your mind, all your worries or excitement. And that is all it is. Just a cruel, twisted glorious dream.

** …..**

His eyes flashed open and he sat up, eyes scanning his surroundings. He was in the dark, in a bed in a dull empty looking room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. There was nothing unusual or sinister about the room, however the darkness made him uneasy. He couldn't help but feel his chest and make sure no other strange things had been implanted in him while he was unconscious. Nothing. All that was next to him was a glass of water which he eyed up suspiciously. As he moved his body reminded him he was in pain, however he pushed his bodies pleas to the side and slipped off the bed onto the cold ground. He limped to the door noticing light seeping under it. He slowly turned the knob and pushed it open, giving a little gasp as he stepped through.

People walked past him like he wasn't there. Woman, men, kids, even dogs and cats were everywhere. Tony looked up at the ceiling. It remembered him of being in a nightclub but there were lots of people here, not even caring he was limping amongst them, nobody running to knock him down. Their clothes looked grubby as if they hadn't been washed in ages. He turned around confusedly trying to figure out where he was. A kid ran into his legs and he jumped back, looking down at the little boy that quickly ran off. His mind was racing. What was going on? Where was he? Was he captured?

He yelped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he stanced himself at the figure that dared to touch him.

The man that stood behind him looked not one bit bothered. He had a split lip that still bled but was smiling at him. The exact same guy that had been in that group and had asked him what he was doing.

"Relax, you're safe here".

Tony was tensed up, eyes flashing around. Was there any such place as safe anymore?

"Please, I'm sorry about before, we thought you were one of_ them_".

Tony eased up and relaxed. He studied the man cautiously. The man didn't seem a threat, but what could be tell. The guys group had just bet him up. That wasn't exactly a safe welcome.

"And Tony" the man said, causing Tony's head to shoot around to him in shock. "You might want to zip up your hoodie a bit more"

A slight bit of blue was glowing under Tony's shirt, visible enough to draw eyes. He zipped up his hoodie and followed the man who gestured him to follow. He had no idea who this guy was, but nothing could be worse then what he came from. Could it?


End file.
